barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Super Singing Circus
Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 Plot When Emily announces that she can't attend Saturday's circus because of her family's vacation, Barney and the children put one on. Barney plays ringmaster, while the children preform in many different acts. Meanwhile, BJ waits for his cannon to arrive, but when it turns out to be too small, Scooter McNutty is the one who gets shot out. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Kristen * Stephen * Kim * Danny * Emily * Lester * Kelly * Scooter McNutty Song List # Barney Theme Song # The Animal Fair # Puttin' On a Show # When the Circus Comes to Town # The Marching Song # The Rainbow Song # Laugh With Me! # Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? # Brushing My Teeth # The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze # Yankee Doodle # The Exercise Song # Me and My Teddy # When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise) # I Love You Scenes in the Theme Song with the lyrics of the Theme Song in place they are * Season 3 Sequence * Danny, Lester, Kelly, Emily, Stephen, Kim and Kristen are marching during "The Animal Fair". * Trivia * This is the first video in which Barney is not being voiced by Bob West. Instead, he is voiced by Duncan Brannan, and Tim Dever. This is also the first time Duncan Brannan sings as Barney. In My Party with Barney, he only did the dialogue, while Bob West did the singing. * This video was originally called "Super-Dee-Duper Circus" * This video was filmed from August 9-20. * Kristen returned in this video after being absent for almost a year since the video Barney's Night Before Christmas. * The title card only calls this video "Super Singing Circus", even though this video is called "Barney's Super Singing Circus". * This is the last video to have Bob Singleton as a musical director. * David Voss played one of the clowns and The Teddy Bear. This is also the second time he portrayed a character since Barney Live! In New York City. However, he was briefly seen as a mime in What a World We Share. * Kristen wears the same clothes from The Great Robot Race, Tee for Two, There Twins Ashley has a Twin! and Cinderella. And a hairstyle. * Danny wears the same shirt from We're Going on a Train Station,The Ugly Duckling and It's Time for Heading Off. And a short hair. * Emily wears the same clothes from A Veternarian: A Doctor For Animals, I Can Be A Pilot!, Let's Be Friends, The Three Little Pigs, and It's Time for Heading Off. And a long hair. * The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory". * This is the only time Emily and Kristen appear together. * Wardrobe: * For being Ringmaster Barney in this home video, Barney wears a top hat that looks like Dipsy's top hat on "Teletubbies". * Barney: same Ringmaster jacket from * The lyrics to "Me and My Teddy": "You know I'm never really frightened at nighttime. You know I'm not even scared of the dark. 'Cause with my teddy right here alongside me I'm not even scared of a shark!" wasn't used to make the song short, most likely in an attempt to save time. * When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Taking Care of Pets". Barney I love you Part 6 Transcript *Barney: I think so too! After all! Every day and be special! When the People You Love! (Laughs) and (singing) I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *Barney & Kids: I love you, you love me. We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *Barney: Auh! (laughs) *Kelly: I Can't Wait to tell my mom to before baton twirling Basketball Today. *Emily: Thanks for a Great day, Barney! *Kristen: (Barney: You're welcome) We really had fun! *Barney: (Emily: Yeah!) (Oh, I Had Fun Too!) *Lester: I Guess I Better Be Going. *Danny: Me Too, See You Later Barney! *Kids: Bye Barney! Goodbye! *Barney: OK Bye! Bye! Well See You Later! Bye! (laughs) *(When the kids leaving the treehouse) *Emily: Thanks Again! Barney! You're Circus Was Super-Dee-Duper! Bye! *(Emily leaving the treehouse and Barney doll at Circus Clothes, he winks) Clip from Barney's Super Singing Circus # Barney Theme Song (A Different Kind of Mystery's version) (Clip from Barney's Super Singing Circus and Audio from A Different Kind of Mystery!) # Everybody ready! for the circus! (Clip and audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus and Audio from Imagination Island) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus # Barney Theme Song (Barney's Super Singing Circus' version) (Clip from Twice Is Nice! and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Everybody ready for Blast Off! (Clip and audio from Stick with Imagination! and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Barney's Super Singing Circus, It's Time for Counting, It's Hot! It's Cold! and All Mixed Up) # Barney Animal Fair (2000 Version) (Clip from The Dentist Makes Me Smile and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Barney comes to life (Super Singing Circus) (Clip from Barney's Talent Show and Audio from Super Singing Circus) # Barney comes to life (Big Box pops before off) (Clip from Barney's Talent Show and Audio from Super Singing Circus, It's a Happy Day! and Play it Safe!) # Granddad Richards arrive! (Clip and audio from Grandparents are Grand! (1993) and Audio from Practice Makes Music and Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Derek is a Teacher Today! (Clip and audio from May I Help You? and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus and Easy Does It!) # Robert is sad! (Clip from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Barney Puttin on a Show (2000 Version) (Clip from Special Skills and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Joe Ferguson is arrived at school (Clip from My Favorite Things! (with the audio) and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus, At Home with Animals and What a World We Share) # Kenneth is leave before check the egg (Clip and audio from At Home with Animals and Audio from All Mixed Up and Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Let's Go Outside and having fun at night! (Clip and audio from Barney's Good Day, Good Night and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Look at All Books at Library! (Clip from Try It, You'll Like It! and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Hi BJ! (Barney's Super Singing Circus) (Clip from Good Job! and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # BJ Says "Where's Everybody!". (Super Singing Circus) (Clip from Falling for Autumn! and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Miss Etta is all about Be careful!!! (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Super Singing Circus) # Hello Up There (Super Singing Circus) (Clip from A Welcome Home and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # 1, 2, 3 (Super Singing Circus) (Clip from Having Tens of Fun! and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Barney When the Circus Comes to Town (2000 Version) Part 1 and 2 (Clip from Read with Me and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Hi Baby Bop (Barney's Super Singing Circus) (Clip from Hoo's in the Forest? and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Barney Marching Song (2000 Version) (Clip from Who's Who on the Choo-Choo? and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Barney The Rainbow Song (2000 Version) (Clip from Barney's Big Surprise! and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Barney Laugh With Me (2000 Version) (Clip from All Aboard! and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Barney Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? (2000 Version) (Clip from We've Got Rhythm! and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Hi Min (Barney's Super Singing Circus) (Clip from On the Move and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Barney Brushing My Teeth (2000 Version) (Clip from The Dentist Makes Me Smile and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Barney The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze (2000 Version) (Clip and audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Barney Yankee Doodle (2000 Version) (Clip from Alphabet Soup! (episode) and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Puppies (Super Singing Circus) (Clip from Puppy Love! and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Barney The Exercise Song (2000 Version) (Clip from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Duck (Super Singing Circus) (Clip from Barney Songs from the Park and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Barney Me and My Teddy (2000 Version) (Clip from My Favorite Things! and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Blast Off (Barney's Super Singing Circus) (Clip from Having Tens of Fun! and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Barney When the Circus Comes to Town (2000 Version) Part 1 and 2 (Clip from Read with Me and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Barney and All My Friends I love you (Clip from Can You Sing That Song? and Audio from Rhythm! and Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Really Big (Barney's Super Singing Circus) (Clip and audio from A Picture of Health and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # BJ and Baby Bop leave from Super Singing Circus (Clip from Barney's Fun & Games and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Barney I love you Part 6 (Clip from Seven Days a Week and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus and Room for Everyone) # Barney I love you Part 83 (Clip from Barney's Talent Show and Audio from Having Fun with Arts and Crafts and Barney's Super Singing Circus) # David, Maria and Brooke leaving the playground (Clip and audio from Shawn & the Beanstalk and Audio from Rock with Barney and Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Barney Looby Loo (Season 11 Version) (Clip from Shawn and the Beanstalk and Audio from Bop 'til Your Drop, Rock with Barney and Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Barney End Credits (Barney's Super Singing Circus' version) (Clip from Animal ABC's and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) -Barney's Talent Show BJ and Baby Bop leave from Super Singing Circus *(Clip from Barney's Fun & Games and Audio from Super Singing Circus Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation